The Kokiri Forest
by blind4seer
Summary: This is a character profile of Link over done as it is... Link returns to the Kokiri Forest after his 7year sleep and is shocked at what he finds.


*Disclaimer* - All of the characters in this story were created and belong to Nintendo. So, please don't sue me!

Kokiri Forest

By: BlindSeer

It had been a long time since I'd been in the forest.

As I sat in a secluded and hidden area in the underbrush I eyed the three tiny saplings growing to my right. I grinned at a hidden memory resurfacing. I had nursed these trees back to health after one of Mido's particularly violent rampages around the forest. He had accidentally stepped on the delicate sprouts while trying to order me to pick up the stones in front of his house. I guess my refusal really got to him.

I turned my attention back to the trees. They were not nearly as large as the Great Deku tree – no tree could ever and will never match the size and wisdom of our beloved guardian. All of my trees were slender, but… remarkably… they have become really strong and enduring.

It's almost as if they have sensed the peril the forest was in now. Almost as if they were prepared now to hold a fight with whoever was trying to root up their home… _Our_ home.

I didn't know whether to smile or frown. Only a few years ago, this forest was a peaceful place – no one had even dared to challenge the might of its barriers. Now however, we are preparing for war. And somehow even the trees know what the danger that is to come.

I snorted. Sometimes – scratch that – often times, trees are much wiser than many a creature I have met on my long journey.

I blinked. 'A long journey?' … why did I think that? It wasn't a long time ago since I had that goddess forbidden dream and had to take up arms to face the world; to face reality and my destiny. 

Reality…? Che! For me it had only been a couple of weeks, but for the world it had been seven years.

Seven dark years.

The forest has not changed that much… scratch that again – it has changed. For one thing, you didn't have to worry about your head being eaten by those Deku Babas, or being hit by those annoying Deku Seeds seven years ago.

And the forest has changed in another way.

It's… cold and dark.

I blinked again and swerved around, suddenly realizing for the first time what was missing in the forest. Where are the Kokiri children? … Where are my friends?

The icy tendrils of fear and worry began grasp my heart. If anything had happened to them… I grit my teeth and hurried into one of the huts. I hoped to find at least one of the children so they could possibly point the way to the other children. That is if they were still alive. 

I ran into one hut (since when had they become so small?) with my sword and shield ready just in case an enemy was there. And…

And I gasp in shock as I literally stumbled on two Kokiri girls. Their 'eeps!' were all I heard before a hail of Deku seeds rained on my head. The seeds were no harm to me, but one did manage to hit my eye and the resulting glare was enough to snap them out of their panic.

The seeds stopped hailing and the two girls apologized profusely with many blushes. I looked at them more carefully. I _know_ them! A warm feeling of relief settled in my heart melting the frozen rock of worry and fear I had had

I look around the room.

Is it me or is the room smaller?

It's just me.

I looked down as one of the girls, Reki, tugged at my tunic. "Hey, mister," she asked, "How did you get into the forest? Why are you wearing our clothing?"

I blinked in surprise. Didn't they recognize me? But before I could ask the other girl, Kier asked, "Have you been out there? In the world?"

I nodded slowly. It was strange how one can be concerned for one moment, relieved the next, and then lose all those sensations with just one comment. The warm relief in my heart had begun to disappear.

"Please! In you travels, have you seen a little boy called Link?"

The warmth had fully disappeared – all that was left of it was a memory and a rock cold heart. And I silently looked at the kokiri girl, almost knowing what she was going to ask me.

"The reason we asked is that if you see him, please bring him back here. We need to know why he killed the Great Deku Tree."

My heart nearly stopped beating. Now _that_ I did not expect. They think _I_ **_killed_** the Great Deku Tree? I tried to _save_ him! I did my best to save him on time, but the curse was too far advanced in it's stages… Many dark thoughts filled my mind. If I had only been a little faster! If only had headed the call to sparing with Mido to better my fighting skills and my speed! Dammit!

The Reki continued talking, "That's why there are so many dark creatures in our forest. Because the Deku Tree is no longer there to protect us! And to think that I actually trusted Link! Look at what he's done to us!"

Kire pounded her small fist on a near by stump-table. "Now we have to scurry around like mice hiding from those stupid Deku Babas! I want the life we had before the Great Deku tree was murdered! Link no Baka!"

I opened my mouth to say something possibly in my defense. Nothing came out. What could I have said? How could they believe me when I myself did not believe my own excuses? If only I had been…

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and turned away from the angry girls. As I walked out of the house, the thoughts just didn't leave me alone. I didn't know where I was going, but a semi-rational side of my brain was telling me that I was tiring from destroying all of the Deku Babas in my sight like crazy.

Unknowingly, as sweat had begun to trickle down my brow and sting my eyes, I walked into a clearing. Surprise stopped me in my tracks and I gasped at the sight of the Great Deku Tree. In my life, I have seen the Deku tree only a select few times, but somehow this time… the sight of our guardian… made me gasp and shudder as a sudden chill flashed up my spine.

This tree which had been my and the Kokiri's guardian never before looked so… so… dead. His bark was no longer alive with the life of the forest faries bustling around him. Now it was weathered, gray and brittle to the touch. His branches and leaves (what had remained of them) had never looked so black. And his face… his face was as hollow as I had felt inside.

Dead.

Like glass my heart shattered and I fell to my knees. I gripped the earth beneath me tightly enough to snap a few of the grass roots. Seven years ago I started my journey here in this very place. And look at what I have done. Look at the darkness that I have left behind.

I felt a tingling feeling at the edges of my eyes and I wanted nothing but to curl up next to one of those saplings I had helped for comfort. I wanted nothing but to forget of my problems and to cry.

I smirked with my head down and my nose buried in the grasses. I couldn't even allow myself that simple pleasure because I realized that by now, I had seen too much of this kind of death and destruction to cry.

I looked up and stared at the Deku tree helplessly. Empty eyes that had once been so full of life seemed to condescend me. My throat constricted. "I want to give up! Just let me cry Damn You!" I shouted at him.

My shout echoed in the trees, but there was no rustle from any animal. There was nothing my silence. I bent down again and pounded the earth below me like a mad-man. A sharp rock bit unforgivingly into my clenched fist and blood began to trickle and drip to the moist soil.

The sight of my blood stopped my pounding. I watched as its crimson trail fled down my arm, staining my gauntlet scarlet and dripping to the floor. And my mind began to wonder.

****

Can't give up.

The words flashed into my mind suddenly. I jumped up and looked around quickly. Wha…?

"Why not!?" I demanded to myself.

****

Can't give up.

"What the Hell! Why not?! Everything has gone wrong because of this damn quest! Let me alone!" I shouted at no one, "It's my life!"

A picture of a kokiri with green hair popped into my head.

What the heck…? Saria!?

Oh… My… God… Saria!!! If I don't do anything… She's trapped all alone in that cursed Forest Temple!

I turned and raced back out to the town, and into the Lost Forest. Silently, I prayed thanks to the goddesses for knocking some sense back into me. No matter what the cost, I will not allow any more people I care for suffer.

No matter what.

~*~*~*~*~

In a corner of the forest clearing, three growing trees glowed dimly and swayed in an imaginary breeze as they watched their young master run out of the Great Deku. Then suddenly they disappeared, leaving the forest as they had never been there.

Authors Note: Okay, I admit it, this fic absolutely _stinks_!!! ~_~ It was my first fic. ever and… well… the work speaks for itself. I hope you didn't waste too much time on my horrible fic. I'm sorry if you did -_^ Oh, and could you please Review my fic? I'd love to see how I can improve next time *grinn*.

BlindSeer


End file.
